In natural gas wells, it is common for fluids such as water to be produced that if allowed to remain in the wellhole, will choke the production of natural gas. Pumping such fluids to the surface increases the gas productivity of such wells and increases the profits of the well owners. However, most gas wells are not straight or vertical. Many have deviations and it is common to drill substantial deviations to increase well contact with the productive zone. Another reason for directional drilling is to reduce the environmental impact of oil and gas production by drilling from existing well or drilling sites with the aim of reaching out underground to new hydrocarbon bearing zones to get access to additional reserves with a minimal footprint. Such deviated wells make pumping with a pump driven by a reciprocating rod or rotating shaft unattractive as the casing is likely to be worn and breached over time. Moreover, the frictional losses increase the horsepower requirements and increases costs of production.
Another challenge with pumping wells is the cost of repairing or replacing a pump. With reciprocating rod pumps, electrically driven pumps and hydraulically driven pumps, the problems with friction and deviated wells may be avoided, but even these types of pumps suffer problems and must be removed and replaced. Typically, when a problem occurs with a well, a workover rig is required to pull the pump back to the surface. It is not uncommon for a workover rig to take four days to pull a pump and then insert the repaired or replacement pump back into location. This does not take into account the availability of a workover rig. As such, the well may be offline for a week or more and seriously cut into the profitability of the gas well.